I causes all the troubles
by Neko Kirei
Summary: Bonjour à vous écrivains, venez lire (même si ce n'est pas un ff) ceci est pour vous qui chercher de nouvelles idées
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous

J'ai cherché comment le faire autrement, mais j'ai pas trouvé donc je vous le livre comme cela.

J'adore écrire et j'ai pleins d'idées, mais parfois ma tête va trop vite et mon idée est fini que je n'ai pas pu écrire.

Donc j'ai eu l'idée de faire des trames avec mes idées pour vous laisser écrire à ma place et peut-être même trouver quelques choses dans mes idée que je n'aurais pas imaginé

Alors voilà :

\- Au début, je voulais faire un recueil de OS. Donc, chaques trames étaient un OS avec parfois un BONUS mais vous pouvez y faire comme vous voulez et faire une histoire avec plusieurs chapitres (vous verrez que certains sont plutôt longs).

\- Pour le couple, c'est assez simple : vous avez toujours une OC avec un « mâle » soit vampire, soit loup. Avant d'écrire chaque trame, je « vivais » l'histoire, pour vérifier si ça fonctionne ou non donc l'OC c'est moi, avec des noms différents à chaques fois. (pour l'instant, il y a Jasper, Paul, Carliste, Sam et se prépare Démétri, Alec, Edward, Embry et peut-être Seth)

\- Pour ceux qui préfère lire, mais qui aurait des suggestions à mettre dans les trames, je suis ouvertes donc ne vous gênez pas (mais il faut rester logique avec l'histoires de base)

\- Par rapport au rating, c'est que je voulais faire des lemons mais vous n'êtes pas obligés.

Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, merci de me contacter par reviews (même si vous n'êtes pas inscrits). Mais je serais très mécontente si quelqu'un me piquait mes idées sans m'en avertir. Donner moi juste votre nom et je serais contente que quelqu'un fasse fleurir mes idées.

Alors, voilà, c'était un chapitre d'introduction avant le lancement XD

Neko Kirei


	2. Passé lointain

Alors, voilà.

On commence avec un Jasper/OC, en 1840 environ (avant la transformation de Jasper)

Jasper (J.) est militaire et est promi à une jeune fille de Houston (sa ville natale), appelée Katherine (K.), mais il ne l'a jamais rencontré .

K. va rendre visite à son fiancé dans la base militaire de Saint Antonio.

Coup de foudre, mariage (petit lemon ?), ils rentrent à Houston et J. et ses militaires évacuent la ville de Houston et ses habitants. Lors de l'évacuation, J. se fait mordre par Maria devant K. (enceinte) qu'elle laisse en vie.

BONUS : naissance de Peter Jasper John Whitlock. 20 ans après, K. reçoit une lettre de l'armée annonçant la disparition de Peter.

Je sais c'est court mais ce n'est que la première trame.


	3. Passé en fuite

Ensuite, voilà :

Annabelle, fille d'une grande famille bourgeoise américaine dans les années 1890-1900, veut voyager, car déchargée d'obligations maritales. Elle visite d'abord le Nord puis se rend dans le Sud. Rencontre avec Maria, Jasper et l'armée de nouveaux-nés - passion et relation Jas/Anna - fuite avec Peter et Charlotte - (à vous de voir, mais pas de transformation vampire pour Anna)

Bonus : Bella trouve dans les affaires (de son père ? de Jasper ?) un carnet appartenant à Annabelle Swan (arrière-grand-mère ? arrière-grand-tante ? De Bella).

Ceci est donc la deuxième trame JW/OC


	4. Présent avant

Passons à la 3eme trame :

Chloé, assistante de français au lycée de Forks, intrigue Jasper, qui va l'espionner. Chloé (C),compagne de J. = éloignement puis divorce de J. et Alice - rapprochement C/J

se passe durant l'hist Bella/Ed

J. part avec C. après la bataille contre nouveaux-nés et Victoria

(voir si transformation vampire ou pas)

Alors ?


	5. Présent après

Voici la prochaine trame :

Après la bataille des Volturis, Alice quitte Jasper = J. va 'pleurer' à Seattle : rencontre avec Emma qui va se faire violer / est entrain de se faire violer = J. tue les violeurs = J. emmene E. à l'écart de la ville pour l'aider à reprendre confiance en elle et à la ŗéhabituer aux contacts humains = J. tombe amoureux d'elle et E. tombe aussi amoureuse de lui ( = rencontre avec les autres ?)

on garde les couples finaux, juste à changer : Jasper/Emma, Alice/Fred [le nouveau-né ami de Bree Taner dans « L'Appel du Sang »] (rencontre des deux lors de la recherche des témoins), Leah/Nahuel [le demi-vampire], Billy [le père de Jake] / Huilen [la tante de Nahuel]

Ce dernier point n'est qu'un point pour ceux qui voudraient mettre des personnages externes à Jasper/Emma

Qui veut ?


	6. Humain

Finalement, on arrive à la dernière trame Jasper/OC prévue, mais il y en aura peut-être d'autres plus tard

Univers Alternatif : tous humains

Carliste (25 ans), Jasper et Rosalie (jumeaux, 17 ans) HALE

Esmée (23 ans) et Edward (17 ans) MASEN

Alice et Emmett (jumeaux, 17 ans) McCARTY

= stars du lycée dans différents domaines : sport, musique, mode, . . . (sauf pour Carliste [qui est médecin scolaire] et Esmée [qui est assistante de professeur])

Bella SWAN, fille ordinaire, arrive au lycée de Forks et passe inaperçue. S'interesse à Ed mais n'ose pas lui s'approcher de lui

Valentine (Val/Tiny) arrive au lycée au milieu de l'année et est très remarquée : excentricitée vestimentaire/comportementale = club de théatre, de chant, de cuisine, du journal du lycée, de danse, mais refuse d'entrer chez les pom-pom girls. Val rejette les avances des garçons et s'attire les foudres des filles = amie avec Bella = Carliste s'intéresse (psychologquement, comme un chercheur à une découverte scientifique) à Val = visites chez les HALE (en rapport avec Carliste, car elle ne connait pas encore Rosalie et Jasper) = Val tombe amoureuse de Jasper, mais va ignorer ses sentiments pour aider Bella/Ed, Esmée/Carliste, Em/Rose, Alice/? = en retour, les couples vont aider Val et Jasper

Vous avez vu, c'est de plus en plus long.

Je préciserai la prochaine fois qu'il y aura un Jasper/OC car le prochain on va avoir un loup sauvage du nom de PAUL


	7. Note et suppression prochaine

Bonjour

Juste pour dire que je vais déplacer mes idées de fics sur un forum

Si vous souhaitez venir c'est très simple :

Un bonbon aux citrons ? La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons

((mettre la base de ffnet) /forum/La-gazette-des-bonbons-aux-citrons/201789/)

Le topic s'appelera Les défis du petit chat

Voilà … Je m'excuse vraiment mais comme ça, là où c'est ça peut peut-être plus intéresser les gens …

Neko-chan vous embrasse très fort


End file.
